Kenryoku no kari - La chasse aux pouvoirs
by Shauun
Summary: Dans un monde où magie et inégalités sociales s'entremêlent, Yuki lutte pour survivre et découvrir les secrets de son passé... Histoire inspirée de ces deux mangas mais qui reste personnelle ne suit donc en aucun cas l'histoire de ces deux animés. Tout est différent mais l'histoire reste basée dessus.
1. Résumé

La chasse aux pouvoirs : Résumé

Dans un monde où magie et inégalités sociales s'entremêlent, Yuki lutte pour survivre et découvrir les secrets de son passé. Orpheline à l'âge de 3 ans, elle est recueillie par une famille de fermiers vivant dans l'un des cinq pays de ce monde : Kasai no land, le pays du feu. Les nobles régissant la manière de vivre dans ce monde, le définissant, possèdent le pouvoir autant politique que magique. En effet, les nobles sont capables de maîtriser deux sortes de magies, les rendant ainsi très puissants, tandis que les plus démunis, les classes inférieures ne possèdent généralement pas cette capacité. Mais des exceptions à cette règle existent.  
Ce monde est divisé en 5 pays toujours en quête de pouvoir et de contrôle sur les autres. Entre mariages arrangés parmi les familles nobles de ces différents pays pour créer des alliances, et les guerres menaçant de voir le jours, Yuki évolue dans l'ombre et recherche sa destinée.


	2. Fiche technique

La chasse aux pouvoirs

Fiche technique :

**Les différents Pays :**

**Le pays du Feu / Kasai No Land :** Pays chaud assez sec mais qui permet de vivre convenablement. Le soleil se couche tard et la chaleur règne. Pays qui possède la plus grande armée expérimentée et puissante. Armée spécialisée dans le corps à corps : épées magiques, lances magiques.

**Le pays de la glace / Aisu No Land** : Pays froid où il pleut souvent, l'hiver dure plus longtemps que la normale. Armée spécialisée dans les attaques à distances : arcs et arbalètes magiques. Armée très défensive mais qui ne veut pas dire non offensive pour autant. Pays imprenable.

**Haru No Land / Pays du printemps :** Pays tempéré ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Armée spécialisée dans le soutien et non le corps à corps et attaque de première ligne. Soutien matériel, provisions et soins médicaux.

**Sushiru no Land / Pays de l'acier :** Pays tempéré. Armée puissante au corps au corps. Technologie plus avancée que les autres pays. Ce sont de grands stratèges et fournissent un soutien matériel au niveau de l'armement important.

**Kakuzu no Land / Pays de l'ombre :** Pays divisé en deux : une partie sèche et une partie où la végétation est plus importante. Armée dont la puissance reste encore inconnue ainsi que ses intentions.

**Personnages / leurs histoires/ leurs origines/ leurs pouvoirs et description physique : **

**Yuki :** Personnage principale. Orpheline à l'âge de 3 ans elle a été recueillie par une famille de fermiers vivant au pays du Feu. Elle est devenue amie malgré sa forte timidité avec 4 autres enfants de sang noble, mais qui la considèreront comme une personne à part entière sans prendre en compte son statut social. Yuki est un personnage qui toute sa vie va essayer d'établir un équilibre entre les deux grosses tendances qui composent son caractère : son côté colérique, et son sens profond du dévouement. Extravertie, avec toujours un oeil sur le monde, elle ne laisse jamais une occasion de rendre service, de se dévouer pour les autres. Elle possède un fort sens de l'honneur et est assez peu influençable. Très objective, elle est capable de se donner à fond et de sacrifier tout ce qu'elle possède, cependant elle a horreur d'être trompée ou dupée. Yuki a une forte confiance en elle lorsqu'elle a une mission précise à accomplir, mais elle peut retourner à sa timidité nerveuse face à des difficultés. Elle cherchera toujours des excuses aux erreurs des autres tout en ne se pardonnant rien à elle-même. Intuitive mais avec méfiance, elle préfère agir avec ses propres raisons qu'elle tire de sa propre philosophie, de son code d'honneur. Elle maîtrise deux magies : l'eau et l'électricité. A son jeune âge elle ne maîtrise pas parfaitement ses pouvoirs magiques. Mais deviendra forte et un assassin dans l'ombre qui défendra les plus démunis pour faire régner la justice à la suite d'événements tragiques..

Physique : Jeune femme de 20 ans, grande et possède des capacités physiques hors normes elle est très forte mentalement et physiquement. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains bouclés et de grands yeux bleus.

**Chizu Akiyoshi** : Amie d'enfance de Yuki de sang noble. C'est un personnage secondaire et une jeune femme passionnante, aux impulsions rapides, quelques fois colérique mais souvent déconcertante. Elle a un caractère équilibré lui permettant de porter sur la vie en général un jugement sûr. Discrète et efficace, lorsqu'elle a une idée derrière la tête, elle travaille dur et patiemment pour arriver à ses fins. Peu influençable, elle possède une grande confiance en elle qu'elle ne manifeste pas toujours et a une vision très subjective de la vie, voyant tout au travers de son optique. Au départ Chizu a une grande moralité, est dévouée et fidèle, mais son caractère explosif et passionné l'amène souvent à sortir de son cadre moral. Son intuition est stupéfiante ; elle évalue les situations et les gens assez rapidement et en général assez justement. Sa séduction aussi bien physique que mentale est grande. Provenant du pays du printemps elle maîtrise deux sortes de magie : la magie de soins et le contrôle du bois. Réfléchie et extravertie elle soutiendra toujours Yuki et ses amis dans les difficultés qu'ils rencontreront.

Physique : Jeune femme de 20 ans et de petite taille, mais très intelligente et réfléchie, elle a les cheveux mi-longs blonds ainsi que des yeux marrons.

**Toru Kyokawa :** Prince du pays du feu, et digne héritier du trône il est l'un des personnages principaux de cette histoire. Calme, patient, bien plus observateur que philosophe et pèse soigneusement chaque situation avant de se décider, de se prononcer. Toru est un inquiet que seule l'action arrive à débloquer, c'est pourquoi il doit toujours être occupé, et ne pas tourner en rond. Il possède une très bonne morale, la distinction entre le bien et le mal est sans doute arbitraire. Sa foi est absolue, c'est tout ou rien. Il possède une bonne intuition, un flair qui lui permet de détecter rapidement chez l'autre tout travestissement de la réalité. Néanmoins, Toru possède aussi un côté naïf qui l'entraine parfois dans des situations dont il ne perçoit pas tous les enjeux. De famille noble il aura du mal à accepter la présence de Yuki dans son groupe d'ami au début, étant donné son éducation stricte qui rejette les autres rangs sociaux, les pauvres en particulier. En grandissant il se rendra compte que le jugement de sa mère n'est pas juste et se détachera de celui-ci. Il tombera amoureux de Yuki à l'adolescence mais se rendra compte que leur relation sera difficilement acceptée… Il possède deux pouvoirs : la glace et le feu ( peut autant les contrôler que les créer)

Physique : Un jeune homme de 21 ans et de grande taille, ayant des capacités physiques hors norme. Il est brun aux yeux verts.

**Ryo Akimitsu :** Provenant du pays de l'acier, et de sang noble, Ryo est un personnage secondaire très important à l'histoire et qui a permis l'évolution de certains personnages dont Yuki caractériellement. Bien équilibré de caractère, Ryo est un vrai chevalier, agissant pas conviction, prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, à combattre l'injustice et crier haut et fort son amour, sa douleur. Il affronte la vie et ne se laisse pas faire. A la fois introverti et extraverti, Ryo se met en avant lorsqu'il se sent investit d'une mission mais peut dès l'aventure accomplie devenir un Hermite, et apparaître assez fermé. Il est assez influençable puisqu'assez orgueilleux. Il suit bien plus son imagination et sa raison que son intuition. Maitrise deux sortes de magies : le métal ( il peut autant en créer qu'en contrôler) et la foudre.

**Takiji Norimitchi** : Provenant du pays du printemps aussi, il fait partie de ce groupe d'ami d'enfance. De sang noble, il appartient à la deuxième famille la plus riche de ce pays, mais décide de vivre au pays du feu pour suivre une autre éducation et améliorer la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs qui sont : le contrôle de la terre et du vent. Il est particulièrement proche de Toru, et deviendra son pilier au fil de l'histoire, le soutenant dans n'importe quelle décision que celui-ci prendra. Grand passionné, Takiji est un colérique à la forte émotivité. Cependant paradoxalement, il réfléchit toujours avant de s'emballer et feint parfois une « explosion » qu'il contrôle pourtant tout à fait. Derrière cette façade impressionnante, il cache en réalité une grande faiblesse et il est bien plus délicat qu'il n'y paraît. Jamais en réelle opposition avec qui que ce soit, il y a toujours pour Takiji un terrain d'entente. Son intuition est infaillible et comme il possède un vrai sens des affaires, elle lui sert efficacement pour réussir ses différentes entreprises.

Physique : Jeune homme de 21 ans d'assez grande taille. Châtain aux yeux bruns

**Asa Kyokawa :** Mère de Toru et reine régente du pays du feu, elle est un personnage froid qui entreprendra des décisions qui affecteront beaucoup l'avenir de son fils et celui de Yuki. Elle possède un vrai sang-froid et de réelles qualités pour résoudre des problèmes rapidement. Asa est une extravertie qui ne peut vivre dans l'ombre et a besoin sans cesse de s'exprimer et de vivre. Asa est beaucoup plus concernée par les faiblesses, les erreurs d'autrui que par les siennes ainsi que par les vraies valeurs de la vie. Sa moralité, elle l'accommode donc aux circonstances, aux personnes. Pas très intuitive, Asa accorde beaucoup plus d'importances à sa réflexion qu'à ses inspirations. Elle possède une grande séduction, très gaie. Elle possède le pouvoir du feu et de la télépathie.

Physique : Femme d'une quarantaine d'années, elle a de longs cheveux bruns ainsi que des yeux bruns qui reflètent sa froideur.

**Kazuki Oshiro** est un personnage secondaire important qui apparaitra à la suite du départ de Yuki du pays du feu. Il devient orphelin à l'âge de 10 ans quand son village est attaqué par un groupe de mercenaire du pays de l'ombre qui recherche des enfants jeunes doté de pouvoirs magiques, pour des raisons encore inconnues. Il voyagera avec elle après la mort de sa famille assassinée devant lui. Il ne développera pas un sentiment de vengeance malsaine. Au contraire il voudra faire régner la justice et aider les plus faibles à la suite de ces évènements. Passionné et nerveux Kazuki donne pourtant l'image d'une personne sur la réserve, à la limite de la froideur. Il semble posséder une grande confiance en lui, et essaie de prouver aux autres qu'il a toujours raison, mais très souvent le doute l'assaille et le décourage, il est introverti et se reproche justement cette timidité. Intuitif, il l'est mais c'est souvent pour dérouter et faire comprendre qu'on ne fait pas partie de son monde ; ou pour séduire si toutefois Kazuki est intéressé. Il nous semble alors prétentieux mais c'est beaucoup plus pour lui un réflexe d'autodéfense, qu'un vrai calcul. Il maîtrise comme pouvoir magique la foudre.

Physique : Jeune garçon de 16 ans, grand pour son âge, ayant les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus

**Maiko Yorimitchi** : Provenant d'une famille noble du pays de l'acier, elle est désignée par la reine du pays du feu comme prétendante pour son fils. Celui-ci ne l'acceptera pas mais devra se plier aux décisions de sa mère malgré lui. Maiko est méfiante, astucieuse et imprévisible. C'est une personne passionnante, très émotive et active, mais terriblement complexe. Extravertie, elle a besoin de se mettre en avant, de se faire remarquer et surtout de posséder son public pour être à l'aise. Agréable, vive, curieuse et peu influençable, elle sait se tirer de toutes les situations. Sur un coup de tête, elle est capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi. Elle est assez « perturbée » sur le plan de la foi, des valeurs et de la morale. Elle a une forte intuition et de grandes qualités de séductions, mais elles sont parfois artificielles. Maiko n'est pas toujours bien dans sa peau et elle ne veut surtout pas le montrer, elle dissimule alors son vrai visage, de peur de perdre son pouvoir d'enchantement. Maîtrise le contrôle de l'acier et de la pierre. Cependant elle est incapable de se battre étant donné son rang social et ne maîtrise donc pas pleinement ses pouvoirs magiques.

Physique : Jeune femme de 19 ans, de taille moyenne qui a beaucoup de prestance et d'élégance dû a son statut. Elle a les cheveux longs et bruns et des yeux verts.

**Heizo Kanefusa : **Très mystérieux, on ne connaît pas son histoire. Il possède une intelligence exceptionnelle. Colérique il ne supporte pas que les autres ne le suivent pas dans ses cogitations. Toujours en train de remettre tout en question, Heizo n'est pas une personne très influençable. Il possède aussi une double personnalité, il est à la fois introverti, menant une vie intérieure intense et extraverti, se manifestant extérieurement avec beaucoup d'efficacité ; il est objectif et subjectif, plein de confiance en lui et pourtant d'une relative timidité. Une moralité remarquable qui a tendance à irriter son entourage, qui voit dans Heizo, un exemple parfait et impeccable, surtout s'il les écrase de son mépris. Heizo possède un sens de l'amitié remarquable, il est capable d'une grande dévotion pour ses amis, complètement désintéressée. Son intuition est bonne mais s'en méfie, préférant se fier à son intelligence, plus certaine selon lui et plus rassurante. Provenant du pays de l'ombre il est le digne héritier du trône et gouverne son royaume à la suite de l'assassinat de son père. Il maîtrise parfaitement ses pouvoirs : magie noire et contrôle de l'espace, de la gravité.

Physique : Jeune homme de 24 ans, de grande taille avec une carrure élancée. Il possède de grandes capacités physiques ce qui fait de lui un homme en apparence intouchable. Il a les cheveux sombres, noirs et les yeux bruns.


	3. Prologue

Le soleil se couchait. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se trouvait dans une prairie, s'occupant de ses vaches. Il regardait le ciel au loin qui petit à petit, se tintait d'une couleur rosée. Ce soir-là, le paysage était magnifique. La journée était terminée et laissait place à une nuit longue et paisible. Jiro Kitahara était un fermier qui vivait à Kasai No Land, le pays du feu. Accompagné de sa femme Emiko, il menait une vie tranquille, sans bouleversements. La routine s'était installée et rien ne pouvait la changer. Jusqu'à ce soir-là. Il était très tard, la nuit s'était installée et le couple venait de dîner quand on frappa à la porte violemment. Surpris, ils se regardèrent avec incompréhension. C'était bien la première fois qu'on les dérangeait en pleine nuit. Emiko n'était pas à l'aise. Elle lançait un regard inquiet à son mari, lui faisant comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Aucuns voisins ne leur parlaient et ces derniers habitaient bien plus loin. Ils étaient complètement seuls ici, alors pourquoi quelqu'un frappait à leur porte. Des questions qui restaient sans réponses pour le couple. Un second bruit se fit entendre, plus faible cette fois-ci. C'est à ce moment-là que Jiro décida d'agir. Il prit un couteau dans la cuisine et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Hésitant et tremblant, il mit la main sur la poignée. Il lança un dernier regard à sa femme. Il savait qu'il devait tout faire pour la protéger si jamais quelqu'un leur voulait du mal. Il le savait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit soudainement la porte et se mit en position de défense.

En regardant au sol, il vit une petite fille apeurée, tremblante qui tenait la main de deux personnes allongées par terre. Il lâcha le couteau. Il appela sa femme. On sentait au son de sa voix que la panique s'installait en lui. Emiko comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle passa la porte et étouffa un cri d'horreur en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. La scène qu'elle venait de voir était effroyable. L'odeur de sang lui monta au nez, lui provoquant la nausée, la vue de ces deux personnes allongées au sol, qui ne bougeaient pas, était abominable. Et au milieu de tout cela, une petite fille étouffait ses sanglots, et murmurait :

« Pa-pa…. Ma-man…. Pa-pa…. Ma-man… Ne me… laissez pas… réveillez-vous… »- dit la petite fille en sanglotant.

Le couple comprit que les parents de la petite fille étaient venus ici dans le but de demander de l'aide. Emiko réagit plus vite que son mari. Elle prit la petite dans ses bras évitant soigneusement de toucher à l'un des parents et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Jiro lui alla chercher de quoi faire des bandages afin d'essayer de soigner les blessures du jeune couple. Toujours tremblant, il prit le nécessaire mais ses jambes ne tenaient plus. La peur l'avait envahie. Il se ressaisit, et s'approcha de nouveau vers les deux corps allongés. Il commença par regarder celui de la jeune femme. Il mit sa main au niveau de son cou tentant de percevoir un quelconque battement. Espérant qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais il ne sentait rien. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il prit sa main essayant de nouveau de trouver un battement. Mais toujours rien. Jiro avait peur. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle n'était plus là. Il essaya de la réanimer. Haletant et apeuré il mit ses mains au niveau du torse de la jeune femme, appuyant dessus doucement mais avec assez de force pour faire repartir son cœur. Au bout de quelques pulsations, il approcha son oreille au niveau de la poitrine. Il n'entendait rien. Il regarda ses mains, tâchées de sang. Elle n'était plus. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il se maudissait d'avoir hésité à ouvrir la porte dès la première fois. Il culpabilisait. Même s'il n'était pas le coupable de ces atrocités, il aurait pu la sauver s'il avait ouvert la porte plus tôt. Ses pensées dérivaient. Il était perdu. Un son faible le fit sortir de sa tourmente. Il tourna la tête vers le corps du jeune homme, et le vit bouger les lèvres. Il accouru vers lui, mais par précipitation, manqua de tomber. Il s'approcha et entendit faiblement les paroles du père de la petite fille :

« O-ccupez… vous.. de … ma … fille… pro..tégez la… je… vous… en… supplie… - dit faiblement le jeune homme blessé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Votre femme ! Elle… Elle… je n'ai rien pu faire… Mon épouse est avec votre fille ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais essayer de vous aider ! Donnez-moi un moment ! – s'empressa de répondre Jiro paniqué.

-C'est… inutile… je… suis… bien… trop… blessé… vous… perdez… - il s'arrêta un moment, et toussa, rejetant le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche- votre… temps… occupez… vous… de ma… fille… »

Le jeune homme ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux. Regardant dans le vide, dans un dernier effort il leva sa main et déposa dans celle du fermier un petit pendentif en forme de glace. Et dans un dernier soupir, le jeune homme ferma les yeux en souriant. Sa fille était en sécurité. Jiro le secoua doucement, et tenta de le réanimer mais il n'était déjà plus. Il se sentit impuissant face à toute cette situation. L'odeur de sang était de plus en plus forte. Les deux parents avaient été emportés, dans l'obscurité. Jiro jeta un dernier regard aux deux corps allongés devant sa maison. Les trous dans la cage thoracique de la jeune femme, et les contusions sur celui du jeune homme lui donnèrent la nausée. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Tout laissait entendre que ces blessures avaient été faites par un mage. Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait constater avec certitude, était que deux personnes étaient sans vie sur le palier de sa porte et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Les larmes tombèrent une à une sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il était impuissant. Serrant le pendentif dans ses mains il entra chez lui, pour rejoindre sa femme et la petite fille.

_12 ans plus tard. _

Le vent soufflait sur la prairie. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune adolescente, debout, des fleurs à la main. Elle se tenait devant deux croix. Elle déposa délicatement les roses blanches qu'elle avait achetées plus tôt au village. Elle toucha du bout de ses doigts les lettres sculptées. Une main serrant son pendentif et l'autre qui balayait les deux tombes. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se retenait. Elle ne voulait pas que de là où ils étaient, ils la voient souffrir. Elle s'était fait la promesse 10 ans plus tôt d'être forte. Alors elle le sera. Pour eux.

« Maman, Papa, j'ai 15 ans aujourd'hui. Le vieux Jiro me dit toujours que je ne suis encore qu'une gamine. – elle étouffa un rire- Mais je sais qu'il dit ça car il n'accepte pas que je grandisse. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis très bien ici. Je me suis fait des amis et d'ailleurs ils organisent une fête pour moi ce soir. – elle s'assit entre les deux tombes entourant ses jambes de ses bras, la tête baissé- Je n'aime pas trop fêter mon anniversaire, mais ils ont tellement insisté que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Chizu est tellement têtue que quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, elle ne s'en défait pas ! »

Au loin elle entendit des cris venant de plusieurs personnes en même temps.

« Yuki ! Viens le gâteau est prêt ! -crièrent ces voix en cœur.

-J'arrive ! – répondit-elle – Papa, maman je vous laisse. Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent. – elle donna un dernier baiser sur les deux croix et se leva, tapotant sur sa jupe pour enlever l'herbe qui s'y était accrochée - Vous me manquez beaucoup. »

Serrant une nouvelle fois dans sa main son pendentif, elle se mis à courir vers la petite maison. Quatre adolescents l'attendaient et lui faisaient signe de la main.

Cette soirée-là avait été particulière pour Yuki. Elle était entourée de toutes les personnes qui lui étaient cher à ses yeux. Elle était heureuse. Le mauvais souvenir qu'elle gardait de son anniversaire, de ce soir si tragique, se remplaçait petit à petit en un plus joyeux.

Chaque adolescent lui avait offert un cadeau, tous différent. Yuki de nature timide, était souriante et riait aux éclats. Elle était heureuse et satisfaite. Chizu, son amie d'enfance depuis très jeune, qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard en descendant au village, lui avait donné une magnifique robe bleu nuit. Une robe de bal très élégante. On apercevait de la dentelle dorée sur le bustier, ce qui la rendait absolument magnifique. Yuki ébahi ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était mal à l'aise.

« Mais je ne peux pas accepter cette robe ! Elle a vraiment dû te coûter cher… Je ne peux l'accepter…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Cette robe est faite pour toi ! Il faut que tu la mettes pour le bal organisé par la mère de Toru. Cela me ferait tellement plaisir de te voir dedans… - exprima Chizu, la regardant avec insistance, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle devait l'accepter sans rechigner. »

Yuki soupira puis sourit à son amie. La prenant dans ses bras, elle lui murmura un « merci ». Même s'il était difficile pour elle d'accepter un tel cadeau, elle ne fit rien, pour éviter de la contrarier. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais contre elle. Les autres garçons lui avaient offert chacun un bibelot ou une peluche qui symbolisaient ainsi leur relation avec elle. Seul Toru n'avait rien donné. Non pas qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, au contraire. Mais il était bien trop timide pour lui offrir ce qu'il lui avait préparé. Il rougissait déjà à l'idée de lui remettre. Yuki ne dit rien, elle n'était pas du genre à réclamer quoi que ce soit. La présence de ses amis était déjà un cadeau pour elle, étant donné les circonstances.

Ses parents adoptifs apportèrent le gâteau, la pressant de faire un vœu avant de souffler ses quinze bougies. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, et tous les regards posés sur elle dans l'attente de ce fameux acte, la mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant, dans ce bref moment de réflexion, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Toru, et y trouva la sérénité qu'elle cherchait. Elle ferma ainsi les yeux. Sourit. Puis souffla ses bougies.

De l'extérieur on entendait les rires de chaque personnes présentes dans la maison. Ryo, le pitre du groupe racontait ses mésaventures et des histoires complètement inventées que seul lui considérait comme réelles. Il était le noyau du groupe. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Il avait rencontré la jeune Yuki le premier et l'avait pris sous son aile au fur et à mesure que celle-ci se dévoilait et lui racontait son histoire. Lui, touché, avait fait en sorte qu'elle se sente bien, l'aidait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, à savoir les utiliser. Il était la personne qui l'avait le plus épaulé après la mort de ses parents. La seule qui la comprenait. Elle ne faisait aucune différence entre tous ses amis. Mais Ryo était pour elle l'ami sur qui elle pouvait compter à tout moment. Et cela, malgré un début de relation catastrophique avec le jeune prince du Pays du Feu, rendait jaloux ce dernier. Toru enviait cette relation de confiance que ses deux amis possédaient. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions mais parfois il ne pouvait se contenir. Ce soir-là, il ne se retint plus. Ce soir c'était le moment pour lui de tout révéler à la jeune fille. Il prit son courage à deux mains et emmena Yuki dehors. Elle le suivit sans dire un mot.

Assis sur l'herbe, la nuit noire laissait apparaître les étoiles qui inondaient le ciel de cette couleur dorée. Le jeune garçon n'osait pas dire un mot, c'est Yuki qui rompit le silence en commençant à chercher des formes possibles d'objet dans le ciel. Une conversation banale mais qui aida Toru à se relaxer et à prendre confiance. Tout en regardant le ciel, il saisit la main de la jeune fille pour y déposer un présent. C'était son cadeau. Celui qu'il avait peur de donner. Elle ouvrit sa paume et saisit le bijou. C'était un bracelet argenté, avec un pendentif en forme d'éclair. Gêné, le garçon n'osa pas regarder la réaction de Yuki.

« Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir… J'ai vu ce bracelet l'autre jour, et j'ai pensé à toi en le voyant. L'éclair symbolise bien ton pouvoir, alors je te l'ai pris… - dit-il en essayant de cacher son malaise.

-Il est absolument magnifique Toru ! – elle le regarda en souriant- Peux-tu me le mettre ? »

Surpris, il hocha la tête, il avait enfin décroché un sourire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis. Il entoura le poignet de la jeune fille avec le bracelet et ouvrit le fermoir pour ensuite le refermer. Il avait enfin eu le courage de lui remettre. Il s'était tellement donné de mal pour lui trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir, que le doute l'avait envahi au dernier moment. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait attendu d'être seul avec elle. Il aurait voulu dévoiler tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais considéra que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Touchée par l'attention qu'il lui avait portée, Yuki embrassa sa joue, lui montrant ainsi son affection et à quel point ce présent lui avait fait plaisir. Après un long moment de discussion, les deux adolescents, revinrent à la maison. La soirée touchait à sa fin, et avait été un succès.

Le sol tremblait. Le bruit des sabots qui martelaient la terre provoquaient des vibrations. On distinguait cinq personnes à cheval, probablement en train de faire une course. Le premier était brun, suivi de près par une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Les trois autres au coude à coude les talonnaient. Toru lançait des regards de temps à autre pour voir si son amie le rattrapait. Il souriait déjà à l'idée de gagner cette course. Mais il avait tort de ne pas se méfier des autres. Ryo était aussi sur ses talons, ne l'ayant pas vu, le prince du pays du feu était surpris ce qui ralentit le rythme de son cheval. Il lui était passé devant. Il ne devait pas le laisser gagner. Surtout pas. Sa fierté en prendrait bien un coup. Tout en utilisant sa voix, Toru fit accélérer son cheval pour essayer de rattraper le jeune garçon. Yuki les suivait toujours difficilement. Les deux adolescents arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt, la seule qui existait au Pays du feu. L'arrivée était au bout du chemin, vers la cascade. Dans un dernier effort, les chevaux des deux garçons accélérèrent jusqu'au point d'arrivée.

Ryo avait gagné. On l'entendait déjà rire aux éclats tout en se félicitant d'avoir vaincu un prince. Toru lui ne répondait pas et feignit l'ignorance, malgré sa défaite. Yuki et les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Le seul endroit paisible de cette forêt était là où se situait la cascade. Depuis déjà leur tendre enfance, ils se retrouvèrent ici pour passer du temps ensemble. C'était aussi leur lieu d'entrainement, qui leur permettait de maîtriser leur magie. C'était ici que Yuki avait découvert pour la première fois ses deux pouvoirs. Elle faisait partie des exceptions qui avaient la capacité de posséder deux magies sans être pour autant de sang royal. Apeurée au début par cette découverte, c'était Ryo qui lui avait appris à s'en servir, sans blesser autrui lui faisant comprendre que si elle avait hérité de cette capacité, c'était pour répandre le bien et défendre ceux incapables de le faire seuls. Elle avait donc décidé ce jour-là de se consacrer à la maîtrise de sa magie pour éviter des événements tragiques comme celui où elle avait perdu ses parents. Elle savait que la cause de leur mort était dû à une attaque de mages. Ses parents adoptifs lui avaient révélé la vérité sur son arrivée à la ferme. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait peur de ses pouvoirs. Mais Ryo l'avait convaincu et l'avait aidé à les contrôler.

Assises près de la cascade, les deux jeunes filles du groupe observaient les garçons essayant de pêcher. L'eau était si claire qu'il était possible de voir les galets ainsi que son propre reflet. C'était l'endroit rêver pour se détendre. Chizu et Yuki étaient en pleine conversation tandis que les trois autres adolescents commençaient de nouveau une compétition pour savoir qui attraperait un poisson en premier. La seule règle était de ne pas utiliser sa magie. Durant une dizaine de minutes, aucun des trois n'arrivaient à en capturer un. Perdant patience, Takiji remua l'eau d'un coup de pied, ce qui fit fuir les quelques poissons présents. Ses deux autres amis en pleine incompréhension décidèrent de se venger en tentant de l'arroser. Les deux jeunes filles assistant à cette scène riaient. C'est à ce moment-là que Yuki eut une idée. D'un mouvement lent, elle passa la main dans l'eau faisant des cercles invisibles. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux et tendit son bras vers les trois garçons encore en train de se chamailler. Chizu savait ce qu'elle faisait et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire. La jeune fille sourit. Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main, et de là, jaillit une énorme sphère d'eau qui se dirigeait très rapidement vers ses trois amis. Ils avaient fini complètement trempés. La jeune blonde s'esclaffait et ne se retenait plus. Eux, étaient abasourdis et ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur était arrivé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent le visage de Yuki souriant encore le bras tendu vers eux. Ils finirent par rire de la situation et tous les cinq commencèrent une bataille d'eau à n'en plus finir.

Cependant, après s'être calmés et posés près de la cascade, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Personne ne l'avait perçu à part Ryo. Il se retourna mais ne vit absolument rien. Se disant que c'était sûrement le bruit d'un animal il ne prêta pas plus d'attention que cela. Pourtant il aurait dû. Un autre bruit étrange plus audible cette fois-ci stoppa toutes conversations. Aucun des cinq adolescents ne prononça un mot. Tous se jaugèrent du regard pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Ryo se leva et se plaça devant la petite troupe. En position de combat, il fit apparaître de sa main gauche une épée de métal. Il fit passer son autre main sur son arme en la faisant glisser sur la lame. Un léger filament doré commençait à naître. Il réussit à combiner ses deux magies en une seule arme. Telle était sa spécialité. Le léger fil que l'on pouvait apercevoir se transforma en des éclairs dorés. La foudre entourait maintenant sa lame de métal. Toujours dans la même position, ses deux autres amis, Toru et Takiji firent de même se positionnant devant les adolescentes pour les protéger. L'héritier du trône du pays du feu utilisa ses deux magies dans chaque main simultanément. L'une était recouverte de glace, et l'autre d'une épaisse flamme rouge orangé. Takiji lui fit apparaître de ses deux mains deux bourrasques de vent. Les poings dirigés vers la zone où le bruit avait été entendu. Peut-être était-ce une réaction exagérée. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormale. Mais l'instinct du jeune Ryo lui disait le contraire. Il était persuadé que quelque chose ou que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière ces arbres à les surveiller. Les deux jeunes filles, elles, ne bougèrent pas. Prise de panique, Yuki ne savait comment réagir. Chizu, elle, essayait de garder son calme et de réfléchir à un moyen d'appeler de l'aide, dans le cas où quelqu'un leur voudrait vraiment du mal.

L'intuition du jeune garçon avait été malheureusement bonne. Un groupe d'hommes armés, habillés d'un uniforme militaire sombre venait de sortir de l'obscurité. Ryo avait reconnu les tenues. C'était l'armée de Kakuzu No Land, le pays de l'ombre. Un autre homme plus grand, qui portait une tenue différente, plus distinguée sortait de sa cachette. Son air menaçant, ses cheveux noirs, et son allure imposante firent trembler Takiji. Toru essayant de garder son sang-froid, avait aussi reconnu l'armée du pays ennemi au sien. Il savait que leur présence n'annonçait rien de bon. Ryo prit la parole le premier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ceci ne fait pas parti de votre territoire.

\- Je ne pense pas te devoir une quelconque réponse. Cependant, je cherche quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un qui se trouve ici même. – s'exprima l'homme qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Tu viens en territoire ennemi, pour chercher quelqu'un ? Tu sais que l'armée va te poursuivre en sachant ta présence ici ? – répondit Toru.

\- Oh. Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. On m'avait dit qu'elle se trouvait dans une ferme non loin d'ici. Mais ceux qui y résidaient n'ont pas voulu répondre à mes questions. Par chance j'ai pu vous suivre jusqu'ici, un de mes soldats vous avait repéré. – l'air toujours menaçant, l'homme observa chacun d'eux.– Je cherche une jeune fille, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité tous les trois. Si vous ne voulez pas finir comme ceux de la ferme, je vous conseille de vous retirer. »

La ferme non loin d'ici dont parlait l'homme à la chevelure sombre appartenait aux Kitahara. Yuki comprit qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose. Elle se posa milles et une questions à la fois. Tout en espérant que rien ne leur soit arrivé. Elle passa devant son amie et rejoignit les trois garçons. Toujours tremblante, elle prit la parole.

« Qu'avez-vous fait aux propriétaires de cette ferme ? Ils ne vous ont rien fait que je sache.

\- Ils ont hébergé une petite fille qui est recherchée par mon royaume. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?! – cria Yuki paniquée. Toru la poussa derrière lui, la tenant de sa main où il fit disparaître la glace présente un peu plus tôt, afin d'essayer de la calmer.

\- Comme tous ceux qui aident des criminels, le seul jugement qu'ils méritent est la mort. – répondit l'homme à l'air menaçant. »

C'était impossible. Yuki était sous le choc. Ses pensées dérivaient, imaginaient le pire. Le pire qui était devenu réalité. A l'entente de ces mots, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Le regard livide, elle tomba à genoux. Elle prit la tête entre ses mains se répétant mainte et mainte fois que ce qui était en train de se passer n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar dont elle allait se réveiller. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler toutes les informations. Les larmes tombèrent une à une. Elle regardait le sol, complètement effondrée, brisée. Sa seule famille qui lui restait, qui l'avait accueillie, qui s'était occupée d'elle après la mort subite de ses parents 12 ans plus tôt, avait été assassinée par cet homme. C'est comme si le cycle reprenait. Ses parents. Puis la famille Kitahara. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Chizu s'approcha de son amie pour essayer de la calmer, mais rien ne pouvait la consoler. Elle était la cause de leur mort. Celle de ses parents, et celle de sa famille d'accueil. La situation devenait désespérée. Les trois garçons encore abasourdis par ces révélations ne savaient plus comment réagir. Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, les soldats avancèrent dans leur direction dans le but de les attaquer. L'homme avait compris au vu de la réaction de la jeune adolescente, que c'était elle qu'il recherchait depuis des années.

Les trois adolescents se défendirent tant bien que mal, ces soldats ne maîtrisaient pas la magie, seulement les armes de combat au corps à corps. Il leur était plus facile de les repousser. Yuki était toujours sous le choc et ne bougeait pas, sa tête toujours baissée, les larmes impossibles à contrôler. Les trois jeunes garçons continuaient de se défendre, tout en protégeant leurs deux amies derrière eux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils cèdent. Takiji n'hésitait pas une seconde à utiliser sa magie du vent pour envoyer les soldats plus loin et ainsi les repousser. Toru lui combinait feu et glace pour les immobiliser tandis que Ryo spécialisé dans le corps à corps, utilisait son épée de foudre pour attaquer les assaillants. Cependant, l'homme toujours en retrait intervint. Ses soldats qui tombaient un à un face à la puissance magique de ces jeunes, le décida à agir. Une ombre noire apparu au sol et parcourait toute la zone où les cinq adolescents se situaient. Incapables de bouger, ils se retrouvèrent tous immobilisés. L'homme dont l'identité était encore inconnue s'avança vers la jeune fille encore à genoux. Yuki ne réalisait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne voyait absolument rien, le regard plongé dans le vide, elle était perdue. Lentement, il leva la main vers elle. Une sphère invisible mais perceptible étant donné sa puissance, se formait autour de sa main. Toru toujours immobilisé se maudissait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il essayait de faire apparaître sa magie, mais il en était incapable. Il était épuisé par les combats précédent, et la magie noire qui les bloquait, devait aussi empêcher l'usage de leur magie. Il était impuissant. Les autres étaient dans la même situation. Voyant qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de son amie, Toru commençait à hurler pour sortir Yuki de son état de choc. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Tous commençaient à avoir peur pour elle qui ne pouvait se défendre et qu'ils ne pouvaient défendre. L'homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la jeune fille. La main toujours levée vers le ciel.

« Il va bien falloir que tu payes pour les crimes de ton pays. Mais avant ça, tu seras jugée. Tu vas donc devoir me suivre. -s'exprima l'ennemi. »

Yuki leva la tête vers la personne en face d'elle. Toujours tremblante et apeurée. En un instant, l'homme baissa sa main vers elle. Elle savait qu'en ne faisant rien elle protègerait ses amis. Elle ne voulait plus perdre personne. Elle attendit le coup et ferma les yeux par réflexe. Mais il ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait Ryo. Les bras étendus, debout. Il tourna la tête et lui sourit avant de disparaître soudainement. Il n'était plus là. En un instant, elle venait de perdre un autre être qui lui était chère. Les larmes montèrent de nouveau et cette fois-ci, elle perdit le contrôle. Littéralement. Sa magie jaillit de son corps. Une sphère d'eau se formait et continuait de croître au fur et à mesure que ses larmes tombèrent. L'homme recula de quelques mètres. Il ne devait pas rester ici, surtout si elle devenait incontrôlable. Ses soldats qui étaient derrière lui étaient effrayés. En effet, la sphère continuait de prendre forme et avait absorbé ses amis. De minces filaments électriques apparaissaient tout autour. Comme si c'était une bombe à retardement. Yuki ne contrôlait absolument plus rien. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus, et sa magie s'exprimait. Ses amis débloqués de l'emprise de la magie noire de l'homme inconnu, s'approchèrent de Yuki pour essayer de la calmer. Mais elle était dans un état de transe. Il était impossible de la stopper. La sphère continuait de grandir et menaçait d'exploser tout ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de celle-ci.

« Roi Heizo, nous devons vite partir d'ici ! Ou on y restera et vos plans resteront inachevés. – lui dit un des soldats.

\- Allons-nous en. J'ai vu ce que je souhaitais et obtenu un cadeau en prime. Notre présence n'est plus nécessaire ici. – l'homme tendit sa main vers la forêt et fit apparaître une sphère comme celle précédente, mais cette fois-ci bien visible, les soldats y entraient un par un, avant de partir, il se retourna vers les adolescents- J'oubliais, retenez bien mon nom. Heizo Kanefusa, je suis le nouveau roi du Pays de l'ombre. Et nous serons amenés à nous rencontrer de nouveau. »

Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Yuki toujours incontrôlable, continuait de faire croître cette sphère destructrice qui combinait ses deux magies. Ses amis tentèrent de la calmer mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. La sphère disparut en un instant. La fatigue l'accabla. Elle avait le regard vide, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle tomba sur le côté et ses paupières lourdes, la forçait à fermer les yeux petit à petit. Elle était de nouveau seule, sans famille. Son ami le plus chère s'était sacrifié devant elle pour la protéger. Elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd et revivait dans ces cauchemars chaque moment qui venaient de se passer. Elle entendit de faibles voix lointaines, appelant son prénom. Mais n'avait pas la force de répondre.

L'armée de Kasai No Land qui avait repéré sur leur territoire l'ennemi arriva peu de temps après leur départ. Mais le mal avait été fait. Et les pertes, lourdes de conséquences.


	4. Chapter 1 : Rencontres inattendues

A la frontière entre deux pays, deux personnes dont leurs capes recouvraient leurs corps et cachaient leurs visages, venaient d'atteler leurs chevaux à une barrière en bois à côté d'une taverne. Depuis les fenêtres on y voyait l'intérieur. Seulement des hommes. Tous pratiquement ivres. Les deux individus entrèrent et cherchèrent une table à laquelle s'asseoir. Mais toutes étaient déjà occupées par des soldats, des marchands ou encore des villageois qui venaient se détendre après une journée difficile. Ils finirent par s'installer au bar sur les deux tabourets de libres. L'un demanda où se trouvait les toilettes et l'autre commanda de quoi se désaltérer. Pendant que son ami était parti se soulager, la personne qui l'accompagnait toujours dissimulée par sa cape sombre, suscitait quelques regards curieux. Même le propriétaire des lieux était hésitant et soupçonneux. Toujours dans l'attente du retour de son ami, l'individu jetait des regards discrets pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou recherchait quelqu'un. Un homme au loin n'arrêtait pas de crier et de venter ses exploits, qui à l'entendre, paraissaient complètement imaginaires. Il essayait d'écouter tant bien que mal ce qu'il disait. Mais le bruit de sa chope posée assez violemment sur le bar le déconcentra.

« Et une bière pour le jeune homme ! – s'exclama le tenant du bar. »

Comme réponse, il eut droit à un léger hochement de tête. L'autre personne qui l'accompagnait sortit et rejoignit son ami. Il portait une cape de couleur rouille un peu plus courte, qui recouvrait son visage et une partie de son dos. On pouvait distinguer à son ceinturon une épée de bronze. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de gantelets en acier qui lui servaient sûrement de protection durant les combats. Sa veste permettait de cacher les deux poignards qu'il portait au niveau de la poitrine maintenus par deux espèces de ceintures. Son physique paraissait menaçant.

« Ah ! Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça fait du bien ! La route m'avait constipé ! Le voyage a été si long plus jamais on part de nuit ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? – demande le jeune garçon tout en retirant sa cape, dévoilant ainsi son visage.

-Kazuki, je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ton langage quand nous sommes entourés. Et arrête de te plaindre pour une fois. – répond son ami.

-Mais tu sais très bien que les voyages de nuit me retournent l'estomac ! Je suis fragile tu sais ! - il appela d'un signe de main le patron de la taverne- Je voudrais un verre de lait s'il vous plaît.

\- Du lait ? Mon garçon on sert des bières ici pas du lait. – réplica-t-il, mais voyant le regard insistant du jeune adolescent, il se dirigea tout de même vers la cuisine vérifier s'il lui en restait. »

Une fois servi, le jeune garçon se plaignit de nouveau. Il avait les cheveux blonds. Un peu dorés. Son visage encore digne d'un gamin en pleine croissance. Mais on pouvait y lire que le destin ne l'avait pas épargné. Malgré son air un peu enfantin, son regard perçant et ses traits prouvaient que son enfance n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il était marqué. Son compagnon, exaspéré avait abandonné l'idée de le faire taire. Alors il le laissait dans son monologue et continuait d'observer les personnes aux alentours. Un homme en particulier retint son attention. En effet, ce dernier était en train d'harceler une jeune femme qui leur servait leurs chopes de bières. Il n'hésitait pas à la toucher. A lui mettre les mains sur ses fesses, et ainsi la retenir pour qu'elle reste avec lui, contre son gré. La jeune serveuse essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de son emprise, mais la carrure de l'homme bien plus imposante, et la pression sur ses hanches de plus en plus forte, ne lui laissait aucune chance.

« Quoi ? Tu veux déjà partir ? Reste un peu avec nous on va bien s'amuser ! – déclara l'homme tout en resserrant son étreinte, puis continua en lui chuchotant – Tu ne voudrais pas te faire virer d'ici hein ? Je connais bien le patron, alors fais ce que je te dis. »

La jeune femme abasourdie cessa de répliquer et le laissa agir. Le compagnon du jeune garçon qui observait depuis le bar la scène, ne cessa pas de regarder dans leur direction. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. L'adrénaline montait. Son ami toujours en train de lui parler sans savoir qu'il n'était pas écouté, ne soupçonnait rien. Il le vit se lever soudainement et resta surpris. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient sur le sol provoquant un son strident. Il resta debout quelques minutes, se demandant s'il devait agir ou non. L'homme, complètement ivre continuait ses avances sans prendre en compte les volontés de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours son emprise sur elle, bien ferme. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, mais détestait cette situation. Dans un dernier espoir, elle décida de le convaincre de la relâcher :

« Monsieur… S'il vous plaît… J'ai d'autres clients à servir, il faut que vous me lâchiez… -expliqua-t-elle. Stupéfié par la prise de parole de la serveuse, il la regarda un long moment avant de lui répondre.

-Alors comm'ça tu veux d'jà partir ? – son ton se durcissait, et l'on sentait que l'alcool prenait le dessus- J'te laisserai pas partir t'mentends ! T'restes ici ! – il l'agrippa avec une telle force qu'elle poussa un cri de douleur- Quoi t'as mal ? – il resserra une nouvelle fois son emprise- Fallait pas m'dire ça à moi ! Je suis le grand Emon ! L'plus grand Assassin que Sushiru No Land ait connu ! Alors tu m'feras plaisir de rester ici et d'faire ce que j'te dis. »

La jeune femme souffrait en silence. L'emprise qu'il avait sur elle était de plus en plus forte. Elle essayait de s'en défaire. Mais lui resserrait aussitôt son étreinte. Agacé de la voir gesticuler pour essayer de s'enfuir, il commença à la menacer verbalement et ouvertement. Sans se rendre compte que toutes les discussions s'étaient arrêtées et qu'ils étaient devenus le centre de l'attention de tous. Il continuait et continuait à la maintenir dans ses bras tandis qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour se dégager de son emprise. Ça commençait à l'irriter. L'homme, ivre, devint violent. La jeune serveuse hurlait qu'on l'aide, mais personne ne bougeait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule face à cet homme, face à tout ces hommes. Découragée, ses tentatives pour se dégager étaient petit à petit plus faibles, se faisant une raison. Mais l'assassin en avait décidé autrement. Pour lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux ainsi que sa force, il la projeta au sol. Celle-ci étouffa un cri de douleur et se tenait le bras qui avait frappé violemment le sol. Lui se leva et se positionna devant elle. Kazuki le jeune garçon assis au bar qui avait suivi en parti la scène, commençait à sentir l'adrénaline monter. Il voulait intervenir. Dès maintenant. Mais une main recouverte d'un gant marron, couvrant une partie de l'avant-bras le stoppa. L'homme lui continuait d'insulter la jeune femme qui était toujours à terre. Et voyant que celle-ci ne lui adressait même pas un regard et ne lui répondait pas, jugeant cela comme un acte irrespectueux surtout venant d'une femme, il leva sa main en l'air. Elle savait qu'il allait la frapper. Elle attendait le coup. Elle ne pouvait pas répliquer face à un homme qui était bien plus grand et robuste qu'elle. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelque secondes, elle ne sentit rien. Pas un coup. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une personne devant elle. Une longue cape recouvrait son corps, on n'apercevait que ses longues bottes montant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quelqu'un parmi tous ceux présents avait décidé d'intervenir. La personne qui l'avait protégée du coup en saisissant la main de l'homme fermement, l'interpella :

« Tu peux te relever, il ne te fera plus rien. Je m'occupe de lui. Sors d'ici et rentre chez toi. – la voix qui s'adressait à elle était aigue ce qui la surpris au début car un homme avec ce type de voix était très rare et surtout étrange. »

Elle hocha la tête et murmura un faible « merci pour votre aide » avant de se diriger vers le bar pour récupérer ses affaires et partir. Kazuki qui n'était pas intervenu regardait son compagnon qui lui avait décidé d'agir. Il savait qu'il maîtrisait la situation et n'avait donc pas besoin de son aide. Mais il restait tout de même en alerte, au cas où cela tournerait mal. En effet, après que la jeune femme soit sortie et sous les insultes de l'homme qui la harcelait quelques minutes plus tôt, l'ami de Kazuki resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur la main de ce dernier. Lui agacé, essayait de se défaire de cette forte pression, mais n'y arrivait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que cette femme t'a fait pour que tu la maltraites ainsi ? – demanda le compagnon de Kazuki s'adressant à l'homme complètement ivre.

-Qu'est-c'que ça peut t'faire ?! J'fais ce que j'veux ici t'as compris ?! Lâche-moi ou c'est toi que je massacre.

-Que de belles paroles mais aucun acte. – répliqua l'individu toujours dissimulé par sa cape. »

La main toujours saisie, Emon s'énervait et tentait de se défaire de l'emprise qu'on avait sur lui. La personne qui se tenait en face de lui serrait de plus en plus sa main autour de son avant- bras. Il finit tout de même par réussir à se dégager et continuait d'hurler des atrocités à propos des femmes qui devaient le servir et ne devaient pas rechigner quand on leur demandait un service. Ce qui agaçait le jeune Kazuki et son ami qui était intervenu.

« D'toute façon de quoi tu t'mêles toi ? hein ? T'aimes bien fourrer le nez dans les affaires des autres c'est ça ?! T'veux m'ridiculiser ? T'es tombé sur la mauvaise personne gamin ! J'vais te montrer qu'il fallait pas m'humilier moi ! – hurla l'homme ivre »

Il était devenu incontrôlable. Tout le monde avait arrêté de boire, de parler et fixait la scène devant eux. Les quelques personnes qui accompagnaient le prétendu assassin de grande renommée, s'étaient écartés par peur d'être pris dans l'élan de violence de leur compagnon. Lui, toujours agacé de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait et d'avoir été humilié devant tout le monde décida d'agir et de se venger. Le regard menaçant, il leva le poing en l'air et s'avança rapidement vers la cause de ses tourmentes. Dans l'intention de le frapper directement au visage, il s'élança avec rapidité et force. Même en étant ivre, il restait redoutable. Tous étaient obnubilés par ce qu'il se passait et attendait la réaction du jeune inconnu à la cape sombre. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

L'ami du jeune Kazuki s'élança à son tour vers son assaillant. Il évita le coup de justesse qui lui était destiné au visage. Il avait été si rapide qu'Emon ne vit rien venir. Encore moins ce qui allait lui arriver. Une main posée sur le haut de son torse et l'autre qui lui attrapait l'avant-bras, l'assassin du pays de l'acier se retrouva projeté par terre en quelques secondes. Tous étaient stupéfaits par ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux et encore plus quand ils virent que la personne à la cape noire, n'était nul autre qu'une femme. En effet, en évitant le coup d'Emon, l'amie du jeune garçon avait tout de même été effleurée, ce qui avait fait tomber la capuche qui couvrait son visage. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu océan, et portait une longue natte assez grossière, laissant dépasser des cheveux, sur le côté. Fascinés tant par sa beauté que par sa force, tous les hommes présents dans la taverne restèrent bouche bée et n'osaient dire un mot. Elle, debout devant l'homme ivre, le regardait avec froideur et mépris. Elle ne supportait pas son comportement et encore moins ce qu'il avait pu dire auparavant, même sous les effets de l'alcool.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir été battu par une femme ? Tu te sens humilié ? Alors imagine la jeune serveuse que tu as harcelé toute à l'heure comment elle devait se sentir. Exactement comme toi, maintenant que tu le vis. C'était un avertissement. La prochaine fois que tu recommences à faire ce genre d'atrocités, je te retrouverai et c'est moi qui te massacrerai, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

L'homme l'écoutait, mais ne répondit pas. Pensant qu'il avait compris la leçon, la jeune femme tourna les talons pour rejoindre son ami au bar, sous les yeux effarés de tout le monde y compris le propriétaire de la taverne. Cependant, Emon n'en était pas resté là. Il n'acceptait en aucun cas la défaite, et surtout face à une femme. Il se releva, et tendis les mains en direction de cette dernière. Autour de ses poings, se formait une épaisse couche grise, comme si des nuages de fumées apparaissaient. Il maîtrisait la magie. Il faisait parti des exceptions de ce monde qui possédaient cette capacité. Il n'avait pas pu la battre physiquement, alors il allait la vaincre avec son pouvoir. Comme un lâche, il avait attendu qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour tenter de l'attaquer. Le jeune garçon toujours au bar avait compris son manège et avait aperçu la formation de ces couches de fumées.

« YUKI ! DERRIERE TOI ! – cria son ami »

Elle le savait. Elle ne lui avait pas tourné le dos pour rien. Elle avait senti qu'il possédait de la magie en lui. Elle avait juste feint de le laisser tranquille en espérant qu'il ait compris la leçon. Lui laisser une seconde chance. Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer son attaque que la jeune femme s'était retournée, et à sa surprise, tenait dans sa main droite une longue épée. Le regard perçant, comme s'il traversait l'âme de son assaillant, pour y confirmer ses intentions. Lui commençait à comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais par fierté, ne voulait en aucun cas baisser les bras. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et décida d'attaquer la jeune femme, tête baissée. Elle, l'attendait. Le laisser s'approcher sans bouger. L'épée toujours à la main elle patienta, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peine quelques mètres d'elle avant de changer de position. En une fraction de seconde, son arme se transforma en une lance en bois, entourée d'un ruban bleu qui remontait jusqu'à la lame. L'homme surpris ralentit et recula. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce changement. Même ivre il était conscient que la jeune femme était puissante. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas posséder de magie. Elle n'avait pas l'allure d'une noble. Et pourtant il la craignait comme si elle en était une. Son regard faisait frémir tous les hommes présents dans la taverne. Elle était unique. A part.

Toujours le regard fixé sur son ennemi, Yuki, fit tourner sa lance en rond, formant un cercle, et s'arrêta quand la lame atteignit le sol. Elle sourit. Elle l'avait terrifié. Dans un mouvement rapide elle balança sa lance en avant et fit sortir un halo d'eau enveloppé d'un filament bleu qui ne cessait de former des éclairs. Puis le projeta en direction d'Emon. Mais avec une telle rapidité il ne put l'éviter et finit propulser à l'extérieur de la taverne dos à l'arbre. Cet orbe l'avait expulsé avec une telle force, que la porte en bois céda en un instant. Ses jambes étaient prises au piège. Le halo qu'avait créé Yuki entourait ses cuisses l'empêchant ainsi de bouger ou de s'échapper. Il tenta tout de même de se défaire de cette emprise à l'aide de ses bras en essayant avec sa magie, de détruire cette épaisse couche d'eau électrique qui l'entourait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. La jeune femme changea une nouvelle fois son arme. Cette fois-ci c'était un arc. Une flèche crée à partir de sa propre magie prenait forme, tout en tirant sur la corde jusqu'à son maximum, Yuki ferma un œil pour viser. Le voyant gesticuler pour se défaire de son attaque, il lui était plus difficile de le toucher du premier coup. Mais n'était pas impossible pour autant. Elle attendit qu'il se relève pour lancer sa première flèche. Celle-ci arriva avec une telle rapidité tout comme l'attaque précédente, que l'homme ne vit rien et sentit juste sa chemise être enfoncée avec la flèche dans le tronc d'arbre. Il tourna la tête un instant pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et la vit. Sans se faire attendre. La deuxième cloua son autre épaule à l'arbre. Il lui était maintenant impossible de bouger ses bras.

La jeune femme baissa son arc et le fit disparaître, c'était redevenue une épée. Son compagnon la rejoignit et se positionna à côté d'elle. Ils parlèrent un moment, sans que personne ne puisse entendre. Puis, la jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le propriétaire de la taverne. Elle fouilla dans sa poche de sa jupe qui lui entourait la taille. Lui prit peur et se baissa pour éviter une quelconque attaque. Mais il ne se passa rien.

« Relevez-vous, je ne compte pas vous faire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste m'excuser d'avoir détruit votre porte d'entrée et voulais vous dédommager pour cela. – expliqua la jeune femme, elle sortit de sa poche un petit sac- il y a 5.000 mon à l'intérieur, je pense que cela suffira aux réparations. »

La jeune femme se retourna et fit signe à son ami qu'ils pouvaient partir. Kazuki franchit le seuil de la porte, qui n'était plus et attendait. Avant de sortir, elle s'était arrêtée et formula ses derniers mots :

« A l'avenir, si vous voyez une femme, ne la sous estimez pas et ne la traitez pas non plus comme inférieure à vous. »

Elle sortit à son tour de la taverne et se dirigea avec Kazuki vers leurs chevaux encore attelés tout en remettant leurs capes.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre des bruits de sabots qui raisonnaient sur le sol. On sentait la précipitation. Une dizaine d'homme en armure arrivèrent près de la taverne. Parmi eux, se distinguait un homme brun aux yeux verts, avec une légère barbe apparente mais soignée. Il était grand et robuste et inspirait autant le respect que la crainte par son regard perçant. Il portait une tunique de couleur bordeaux, bordés de légers fils dorés au niveau des avant-bras. Le col recouvrait la majeure partie de son cou, et on y apercevait au niveau des épaules une cape qui y était attachée. Autour de sa taille se trouvait un ceinturon où son épée y reposait. La poignée de cette dernière était de couleur or. On devinait aisément que cet homme était de rang noble rien qu'à son apparence. Il descendit de son cheval et observa les alentours. Il ordonna à ses hommes de rentrer à l'intérieur pour poser des questions. Lui s'approcha des deux individus dissimulés par leurs capes et les interpella :

« Excusez-moi, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? Une jeune femme est venue nous trouver pour nous raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Un homme ivre l'aurait agressé dans cette taverne et quelqu'un serait intervenu. Moi et mes hommes cherchons donc cet homme et le bienfaiteur qui a eu le courage d'agir. – il s'arrêta un moment, observant la réaction des deux personnes qui lui tournaient le dos avant de reprendre – Je suis le prince de Kasai No Land, Toru Kyokawa. Je ne cherche pas à vous arrêter, seulement trouver ces deux individus. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Yuki frémit et le regard dans le vide, fixait le sol sans bouger. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce prénom, cette personne parler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Pas maintenant. Ne sachant pas comment répondre elle continuait de retirer la bride accrochée sur la barrière de bois les mains tremblantes. Elle était incapable de lui répondre. Son compagnon, lui, décida de répondre à sa place. Il se retourna enleva sa cape et s'exprima :

« Eh bien, c'est mon amie ici présente qui est intervenue ! L'autre homme est cloué à l'arbre juste derrière vous, il ne risque pas de bouger Altesse. Elle a utilisé sa magie, il est complètement immobilisé. »

Le jeune prince tourna son regard en direction de l'agresseur. Il était effectivement bien attaché à l'arbre et la magie continuait d'opérer autour de lui. Il fronça cependant les sourcils à la vue de celle-ci. En effet, il distinguait deux pouvoirs différents, celui de l'eau et de l'électricité. Cette capacité de posséder deux magies n'était pas donnée à tout le monde. Il resta un moment perplexe, l'air interrogé. Cependant, il ne consacra pas plus de temps à sa réflexion et se tourna de nouveau vers les deux individus. Kazuki qui lui faisait déjà face, regardait du coin de l'œil son amie qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début de la conversation. Inquiet, il chercha à savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Yuki qu'est-ce que tu as ? L'utilisation de tes deux magies simultanément t'a fatigué ? – se demanda son compagnon. »

Elle lui adressa un regard soucieux. Il avait prononcé son nom à elle. Devant lui. Elle était fichue. Elle se précipita de dégager la bride de son cheval pour le monter. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Elle sentit son bras attrapé par une main puissante.

Il avait fait le rapprochement. Les deux magies qui étaient identiques à celles qu'il avait connues étant plus jeune. Le prénom qui raisonnait dans sa tête. C'était elle. Ayant tellement de questions à lui poser, il agit inconsciemment. Sa main agrippant le bras de la jeune femme par réflexe. Il savait qu'elle comptait s'enfuir. Une nouvelle fois. Sinon elle lui aurait répondu dès le début. La saisissant, il la tourna, de sorte qu'elle soit face à lui. D'un geste de la main, il fit tomber la capuche qui camouflait son visage. Elle, avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas le regarder.

Yuki était tremblante. Elle était perdue. Le pire scénario qu'elle voulait éviter, se déroulait devant elle, sous ses yeux. Elle savait qu'une fois sous son emprise, elle ne pourrait s'échapper, qu'elle allait devoir lui faire face. Elle sentit des doigts posés sous menton, qui lui fit relever sa tête. Là, elle y rencontra les yeux clairs et étincelant du jeune prince, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 5 ans.

« Yuki… Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. – il souffla ces quelques mots, soulagé de voir enfin la jeune femme qui l'avait quitté des années plus tôt- Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire ? - son ton changea au fur et à mesure qu'il posait des questions- Tout le monde s'inquiétait ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? »

La jeune femme n'osait pas répondre. Elle était complètement abasourdie et ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce flot de questions. Elle avait pourtant eu ses raisons pour partir. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de s'expliquer. Et surtout pas maintenant. Voyant que son amie était mal à l'aise et ne répondait pas, Kazuki intervint. Il saisit le bras du prince.

« Lâche-là tout de suite. Prince ou pas, je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à mon amie. Si elle ne veut pas te répondre, tu lui fiches la paix.

\- Ecoute gamin, tu n'es pas concerné dans cette histoire, alors écarte toi. Je ne compte rien lui faire, sois tranquille, nous nous connaissons… - Toru n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son bras subit un électrochoc, des étincelles jaunes étaient apparues et provenaient de la main du jeune garçon.

-Je viens de te dire de la lâcher. Ne me fais pas me répéter- s'exclama le dit gamin.

-Alors comme ça tu possèdes toi aussi de la magie, et la foudre en plus. – il lâcha son emprise qu'il avait sur son amie d'enfance et fit face à Kazuki, collant son front contre le sien, saisissant au même moment le bras de son adversaire- Je viens de te dire que nous étions amis de longue date et que je ne comptais pas lui faire de mal – le bras du jeune garçon se recouvrit soudainement de glace- Moi aussi je maîtrise la magie, si tu veux te mesurer à moi, je n'y vois aucun problème. »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, ayant tout deux le regard menaçant. L'un pour défendre son amie, et l'autre piqué par les accusations de son opposant. Yuki qui avait suivit la scène, décida d'agir où cela pourrait tourner mal.

« Toru. Lâche-le. Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Il est encore jeune, ne le provoque pas s'il te plaît. – le jeune homme relâcha le bras de l'adolescent et fit disparaitre la glace qui s'y était posée dessus quelques instants auparavant. – Ecoute, je ne peux pas te parler là maintenant, nous devons partir. Pas besoin que tu me remercies, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire face aux agissements de cette brute. - elle reprit son souffle, expira puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans osciller – Je ne suis pas prête à revenir maintenant. Laisse-moi encore du temps, je rentrerai… bientôt- elle murmura le dernier mot.

-Si je te laisse partir maintenant, tu ne reviendras pas avant des années encore ! Je ne peux pas te laisser. Il faut qu'on parle… - il se fit couper par la main de Yuki qui s'était levée et posée sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Toru, laisse-moi encore du temps, je t'expliquerai tout quand ce sera le moment. Laisse-moi partir s'il te plaît. »

Il l'observait, elle avait changé durant ces cinq années, et il n'avait pas pu assister à ce qu'elle était devenue. Il voyait dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter sa requête. Alors il hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit et fit signe à Kazuki de partir. Elle remit sa cape, et souffla un léger merci au jeune prince avant de monter sur son cheval et de partir au galop. L'adolescent, fit de même et adressa un dernier regard au jeune homme qu'il avait menacé un peu plus tôt. Même s'il savait qu'il était le prince de Kasai No land, quel impact avait-il eu dans la vie de Yuki ? Comment l'avait-elle connu ? Des questions qu'il allait lui poser quand ils seront arrivés à destination.

Les observant s'éloigner petit à petit et s'enfoncer dans la forêt, Toru était resté figé. Il avait enfin vu son amie qui l'avait quitté subitement quelques années plus tôt. Partagé entre le soulagement qu'elle soit en vie, et la contrariété provoquée par le fait qu'elle soit encore partie, il n'entendit pas un de ses soldats l'appeler.

« Altesse… Altesse… Votre Altesse !

-Ah ! Pardonnez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Avez-vous trouvé l'agresseur ? – demande Toru.

-Oui Monseigneur, il était attaché là-bas, à l'arbre. Nous lui avons mis des liens anti-magies, il est inoffensif. En revanche, nous n'avons pas trouvé la personne que la jeune femme nous a décrit. Personne ne portait de cape.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je l'ai trouvée et remerciée. – il regarda en direction de la forêt- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut aller en direction de cette forêt. Je voudrais que vous suiviez deux personnes à cheval. Mais veillez à ne pas vous faire repérer.

\- Je vais envoyer sur le champ deux de mes meilleurs hommes, et les plus discrets votre Altesse – le soldat baissa la tête et se retira avant d'interpeller deux autres soldats qui montèrent à cheval immédiatement. »


End file.
